


Sharing in Discovery

by Fernatticus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Nott | Veth Brenatto-centric, Other, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Polynein (Critical Role), Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernatticus/pseuds/Fernatticus
Summary: Veth has a new body, and both she and Caleb are excited to share with their friends
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Fjord/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Jester Lavorre/Nott | Veth Brenatto, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast, Nott | Veth Brenatto/The Mighty Nein, Nott | Veth Brenatto/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Sharing in Discovery

Since restoring herself, Veth had been eager to test out her new body, and Caleb was happy to oblige. Both of their intellectual minds were curious to what sensations they could evoke, what this new body was capable of withstanding and undergoing. Lucky for them, they had friends who were ready to help in their pursuits.

When she had posed the idea to Caleb, he had received it with clear interest and intrigue. Yeza had made it clear that he fully condoned it, though he expressed that he himself didn’t want to participate. This left Caleb to take initiative in arranging the event, which he did, him taking care to invite Fjord, Beauregard, Yasha, and Jester to take turns fucking Veth, Caleb carefully outlining the rules and limitations, as well as gauging everyone else’s boundaries.

This all led up to a quiet night in the tower, where Caduceus was already down a few floors and busying himself with making tea for when everyone was finished. Caleb had set up a room for this, fit with a bed and an armchair.

As the Nein got prepared, Caleb lowered his chin down and rested it on her shoulder, his hand soothingly rubbing up and down her arm. She sat in his lap, all but naked except for a butt plug and a pair of black cat ears with a pink inside utop her head, an “outfit” that Caleb had been quite enthusiastic about.

“How do you feel?” He asked, his voice low enough that the rest of the Nein wouldn’t hear. 

In response, Veth turned her head and sweetly kissed him. Happy to oblige, Caleb captured her lips between his, a hand coming up and carding through her hair to hold her a little closer.

A moment later, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his. “Excited.”

His fingers rubbed the base of her scalp gently, and the sensation was so comforting she couldn’t help but lean into it, a small purr arising from the back of her throat. It felt somewhat silly to seek out this small amount of pleasure when so much was to come, but when it was Caleb, she would eagerly indulge all offered to her. After a moment, he turned back to the rest of the group.

It seemed as if Beauregard and Yasha were locked in discussion, and based on the way their eyes darted from her to each other, she guessed it was about her. Fjord was looking through the toys Caleb had provided, though Veth honestly doubted he would use one.

This left Jester, who had a medium sized pink phallus strapped to her hips and a glint in her eye as she inspected the new toy. In her hand, she held a bright pink cylindrical device with a bulk tip.

“Lavorre,” Caleb called out, causing the tiefling to jump to attention. “You’re up first.”

“Ooh! I’m first?” Jester squealed happily, clapping her hands together as she strolled over to the pair. A second later however, her mood dampened and she asked with a pout, “Does that mean I have to go easy on her?”

“ _Nein_ , not at all,” Caleb responded conversationally with a slight smirk, lifting Veth from his lap and handing her off into Jester’s strong arms.

“Oh good! That means we’re going to have some fun,” the tiefling chirped, looking to Veth with a mischievous look in her eye.

Before Veth could ask what that meant, Jester’s lips were on hers, Veth's squeak of surprise muffled by the soft of lips pressed to hers. She wrapped her legs around Jester’s torso and held on for dear life as Jester bumbled around the room. After a bit, she felt them hit the edge of the bed, and Veth was dropped onto the mattress. She had less than a moment to regain her barings before Jester was above her, straddling her thighs, delicate blue hands holding her cheeks as she dove back in to kiss her.

Jester was certainly a less careful kisser than Caleb or Yeza. She was unabashed and cheeky, and Veth found herself having to adjust to her intensity. Despite herself, Veth found herself wound up in the all encompassing universe that was Jester Lavorre. That was, until she realized she needed to breathe and pulled away. When she looked up, Jester was staring at her intently, her nose adorably scrunched in concentration.

“You are so cute, Veth,” Jester said, her tone of voice imploring Veth to believe her.

“Thank yo-” She got out before her lips were once more locked with Jester’s.

Instead of trying to fight the tide, Veth allowed herself to be pulled in, and gods was it wonderful. As they kissed, Jester leaned them back so that Veth was laying down fully. Jester moved her way from her lips to her neck and began sucking little bruises into the skin, leaving a trail of her affections in her wake. 

As Jester decorated her neck, Veth felt the slightest hint of sharp teeth nip at her skin, but the sensation was not at all unpleasant, more so keeping her on her toes. Veth’s fingers came up to card through her hair, and the tiefling took that as encouragement to bite into skin, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to cause Veth to yelp.

Finally, Jester leaned back and inspected her work, seemingly pleased with the array of marks covering Veth’s neck and clavicle. It was somewhat intimidating to be stared at with such fondness and pride, and the feeling swirled something deep in the pit of her stomach that made its way to her core. 

Their eyes met, and a delighted smile crossed Jester’s lips. Veth supposed she looked a mess, but she didn’t have it in her to care when she was under the spotlight of Jester.

“Do you want me to touch you, Veth?” Jester asked, teasing lightly. 

Veth nodded tightly, eyes wide. Jester giggled with delight, planted a sweet, almost chaste kiss on her lips, and sank down, her hands caressing Veth’s curves as she went. Veth watched, wide eyed and entranced, as Jester sucked a deep mark into her inner thigh.

As she kissed marks into the tender skin on her inner thigh, the hand not holding Veth’s hip flirted over her clit with the pad of her thumb.

“Oh look at you, you’re already soaking. I don’t even _need_ to use lube,” Jester teased, dipping a careful finger inside of Veth’s cunt and curling it up to rub against her spot, causing Veth to whimper miserably. “So needy. Don’t you know you’ve still got three people to go?”

As she fingered her, Jester clicked a button and the vibrator lit up, a quiet hum radiating off the pink wand. Tactfully, Jester pressed the blunt end of the vibrator against Veth’s pulsating clit, causing Veth to arch her back and a gasp to be drawn from her lips.

Even at the lowest intensity, it was still so much, and Veth found herself whimpering a stream of curses into the back of her hand as her hand clutched at the sheets. Jester held her hips down as Veth tried to buck up into the touch, allowing her to set the pace.

A moment later, Jester’s lips were back on hers, and the tiefling drank Veth’s moans into her mouth, before sinking the tip of the strap into Veth’s dripping cunt, the vibrator still pressed to her clit. It was so much all at once. The vibrations against her clit reverberated pleasure throughout her body, and the feeling of being filled and fucked deep made her her tremble. 

Jester pumped in and out her slowly and carefully, each thrust gaining a bit more traction to fuck her even deeper. A roaming hand came up and rolled a sensitive nipple carefully between her forefingers, and Veth bit back a sob. 

Her entire body felt as if it was alight, and she found herself trembling, overwhelmed as pleasure rocked through her in waves. 

As Jester fucked her, she pulled away and commented fondly, "You know, a year ago if I had called you pretty you would have disagreed with me."

Breathlessly, Veth responded, "Well, a year ago I was a goblin."

"You were pretty back then and you're pretty now. I'm just happy you can see it now too," Jester said with a fond smile, and with that she clicked a button on the wand, causing the intensity of vibrations to increase. 

Veth abandoned composure after a minute and simply gave herself up to the whims of Jester and whatever she chose to do next. It was pure faith and trust, and Jester did not disappoint in the slightest. Time blurred together until all that remained was Jester and what Jester was doing to her body.

Jester’s hips connected with her ass in an ever increasing tempo, each slam making Veth whine in pleasure, the angle of the dildo meaning that her spot was constantly being stimulated. The vibrator against her clit caused her to all but melt with pleasure.

“ _Jessie_ ,” she moaned out as she reached her peak, waves of warmth and pleasure rolling over her body as she rode it out.

As Veth took deep, labored breaths, she found that the vibrator which had been so pleasurable a moment ago had turned painful and overstimulating, but luckily Jester was perceptive enough to notice and immediately pull the wand away.

As she calmed down and regained her barings, Jester said, “You’re really cute when you come.”

A bashful smile crossed her lips at that, and she replied, “I’ll take your word for it.”

Jester leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the nose before hopping up.

“Who’s next?” Jester asked, looking back at Caleb, who was sitting up straight in the armchair, his eyes dark with lust.

Sitting up, Veth could see the outline of his cock pressing against his trousers, and instinct implored her to take care of it for him, but before she could offer, he said, “Beauregard.”

“Hm?” Beauregard asked from where she was sitting in Yasha’s lap. Beauregard’s hands were tangled in Yasha’s hair, and Yasha was lazily fingering Beauregard as the two of them watched the scene before them.

“You’re up.”

“Cool,” Beauregard responded nonchalantly, removing herself from Yasha’s lap and walking over to where Veth was half sitting up, recovering from her orgasm.

Despite all the implements Caleb had provided, Beauregard had seemingly abstained from the usage of any such device, as she was completely naked.

“You look pretty tired for only round one,” she commented, an unimpressed look in her eye. For a second, Veth was a little concerned, but then she recognized the playfulness in the her voice. “You sure can take me?”

“Yep,” Veth responded, a surge of competitiveness awakening as she narrowed her eyes.

“We’ll see,” Beauregard replied, before reaching down and scooping Veth into her lap. 

Beauregard kissed as if it were a battle for dominance, but there was no other competitor, so her antics simply left Veth breathless and reeling. Beauregard was exploratory and curious, as was her nature, and seemingly reveled in the little noises coming from Veth’s lips as she moved down to her chest and left marks on every inch of skin available to her. 

“That was fuckin’ hot by the way,” Beauregard murmured, pulling away for a moment, her breath hot against the skin of her neck. “You and Jester.”

“It was mostly Jester,” Veth retorted, blushing despite herself, her arms wrapped around Beauregard’s neck.

“Trust me, it wasn’t just her,” Beauregard replied, looking up, eyes dark, before going back to marking up Veth’s chest and shoulders.

Beauregard wasted little time in one place, sucking bruises into her jaw and neck, before tilting Veth back and latching her lips to her nipple, causing Veth to grasp at Beauregard’s hair to steady herself.

“Fuck, your tits are amazing,” Beauregard marveled, squishing a large breast in her hand, before going back to sucking at Veth’s swollen, spit slick nipple. 

The sensation of Beauregards lips on her nipple was pleasant, but she needed more, and it seemed as if Beauregard caught onto that as well, because Veth quickly found herself deposited back on her back, Beauregard resting between her thighs.

Beauregard wasted little time, something Veth very much appreciated after all of Jester’s teasing and before Veth could say anything, her mouth was on her cunt, warm and pleasurable and lapping at her cunt. 

“Ah- oh gods,” Veth gasped out as Beauregard dipped a finger into her cunt to rub at her spot.

Beauregard’s tongue worked at her clit carefully, adjusting to each moan and twitch. It felt amazing and warm, like a really good whiskey or a cocoon of blankets in the morning. 

“You’re really good at this,” Veth gasped out.

Beauregard pulled away to rub a steady circle into her clit, a smirk across her slick covered lips. “I’ve had practice.”

Beauregard dove back in, her tongue lapping at Veth’s clit with steady pleasure that went straight to her core and caused her to keen. Wrapping her legs around Beauregard, Veth held on for dear life as Beauregard worked her undone, her soft brown hands carded through Beauregard’s loose bun.

Despite her lack of implements like Jester had used, Beauregard all but made up for it in tact and skill, managing to leave Veth squeaking at each stroke of the flat of her tongue against her sensitive clit. It was a steady pressure that left her light headed and needy for more, pleasure pooling in her core and building to something she could tell was going to be intense.

“ _Ah_ , Beau-” Veth gasped loudly as Beauregard wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked, hard. “ _Beau_.”

Through the waves of pleasure, Veth realized that she was accidentally squishing Beauregard’s head with her thighs, so she released her quaking legs from their tense position. Instantly, Beauregard reached out and pulled Veth’s legs back in place, a pleased hum emerging from her lips as Veth squished her head a bit, a hum that vibrated against Veth’s clit and sent tingles through her body in a full body shiver of pleasure.

Time stretched on and mixed together, Beauregard’s name spilling from Veth’s lips like a mantra, until the pleasure peaked and she came, Beauregard’s fingers buried inside her.

When her eyes could open again after a year or so, she found Beauregard leaning over her, her hand stroking her hair with a surprising amount of tenderness. Veth blinked up through her post orgasm haze, hoping her gaze alone could indicate her gratitude as she was beyond words. Beauregard met her eyes, and a small blush cropped up on her cheeks, which she wiped away in an instant.

“Your braid fell out.” Was all Beauregard said before retreating from the bed.

There was a creaking noise and Veth sank down a bit as the mattress compressed under Caleb’s weight. Instinctually, she shifted over and rested her cheek on his knee as he carded his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her temple.

“You’re doing very well,” he praised. “Do you need to take a minute?”

Veth nodded against his knee, head cloudy.

“That’s fine. Take your time,” he responded kindly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ears. “Fjord, you’re on deck.”

After a minute, Veth said, “Okay, I’m good.”

Caleb kissed her on the forehead, before switching places with Fjord, who’s cheeks were brighter than she’d ever seen them. His cock looked uncomfortably hard.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think this sort of thing would be your scene,” Veth said.

“I didn’t think it would be either,” he replied.

“So what made you come?”

“Well, it's you.”

She beamed. “Little old me?”

“Shut up, you know I like you.”

“Someone had a crush~” Veth sang, delighted. Fjord rolled his eyes fondly, and Veth giggled. There was a moment where their banter felt normal, but then Veth saw how achingly hard his cock was. “Do you want me to help with that?”

“Only if you want…” Fjord started, trailing off when Veth leaned forward and licked a strip up the base of his cock.

His cock was throbbing and massive, much larger than anything she had taken before. A little bit of precum had gathered on the tip of his cock, and she leaned forward and licked a strip up the base of his cock, before wrapping her lips around the head to tongue at his slit.

“Ngh-” Fjord choked out as she hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head down. Veth chuckled around his cock at the sound of Fjord holding back, and bobbed her head down further.

It would have been hard, but she could have gotten him off with her mouth alone, however, just as she was getting in the rhythm and adjusting to the sensation of his length ticking her throat, Fjord pressed her forehead away.

A moment later, she was swept into his arms as he kissed her neck, Veth shivering at the sensation of tusks gently nipping at skin. He held her aloft in his lap, her back pressed to his chest and one hand holding her thigh spread, while the other stroked his cock. After a minute, he lined up his cock to her cunt and held her thighs spread.

“Don’t drop me…” she murmured as his rough hands massaged the inside of her thighs, teasing her in their closeness to where she wanted them so much. The tip of his cock brushed her clit and she inhaled sharply, looking down at his cock. 

“I wouldn’t,” he replied, his voice husky in her ear. She could have sworn she heard the slightest hint of his old accent. 

“Weak little… twig arms...” She got out, repressing the urge to surge down and ride him herself.

His chuckle vibrated his chest where her head was rested, and Fjord thrusted up into her. Jester had felt good inside her, but it really couldn't compete with the real thing. Fjord pulsed inside her cunt, and she found herself dizzy with elation as he fucked in and out of her. She felt so full and fucked and amazing.

“Oh fuck,” Veth moaned out as he fucked even deeper into her, hitting her spot incessantly and making her head fall back onto his chest. “Oh _fuck_.”

She was held completely aloft by him as he fucked up into her, little grunts making their way out of him in time with his thrusts, and Veth found herself reaching up to hold onto his hair.

Through the haze of pleasure and overwhelming noises of Fjord’s groans in her ear, she managed to look out at where Caleb was sitting. His icy blue eyes were locked on the place where Fjord’s cock was fucking into her. She was about to say something, but then Fjord moved a hand down and began rubbing tight circles into her clit, and she was once again lost in the sensations of pleasure.

“Fjord, Fjord,” she moaned as he sped up, slamming into her with vigor. “Please, bite me.”

Wordlessly, he did, his tusks pressing into skin. Veth let out a sob and came, and only a moment later he did as well, spilling over buried deep inside her.

Everything went dizzy for a second, and she felt light headed and floaty. Distantly, she felt herself being lifted up and off his cock, a mess of his mess and her slick running down her thighs.

“Veth?” A voice said.

“Mnh.” Was all Veth had to say in response.

“Veth.” A hand lightly tapped her cheek. “Do you need to stop?”

Gods, sleep sounded incredible, but she knew there was only one person to go, and she so desperately wanted to finish.

“No,” she murmured.

She was propped up and something was pressed to her lips. “Here, drink.”

Somewhat mindlessly, she took the bottle in her shaky hands and drank. Focusing on just getting through the contents of the bottle and calming down, she regained her senses enough to survey the room.

Caleb sat on the bed with her, a large hand rubbing her back soothingly. Across the room, there was quiet discussion amongst the members of the nein, excluding Fjord who was quiet and looking at her from the corner of his eye unsubtly. She met his gaze and winked, pleased when he got even more flustered. 

“Are you sure you want to continue? You can tap out if you want,” Caleb murmured to her, his voice earnest, but Veth already knew what she wanted.

“Yasha is last, right?” She asked, looking up to him. Across the room, Yasha looked up at the sound of her name, a dark, appropriately scaled dildo strapped to her hip.

With a poorly contained grin, Caleb responded, “Ja.”

Trading places with Yasha, Yasha sat down next to Veth.

“Are you intimidated by me?” Yasha asked softly, eyes kind.

“A little,” Veth admitted.

“Don’t worry,” Yasha responded. “I’ll be gentle.”

Yasha turned Veth so that she was kneeling over her lap and facing her. Yasha didn’t kiss her, opting instead to look her over, strong hand gently caressing her curves as dark eyes drank the sight of her in. Veth felt a bit twitchy under the attention, and was about to make a joke, before Yasha ran her finger over a sensitive, puffy nipple and her breath caught. 

As one hand roamed over her breast, the other wandered down her shoulders and back to her ass, which she squeezed gently. Each touch was careful and light and enacted with such reverence Veth had a hard time accepting that it was directed towards _her._

Yasha played with the plug for a moment, before tugging on it ever so slightly, sending a jolt up Veth’s spine. She muffled a whimper by burying her face in the crook of Yasha’s neck.

There was a bit of pain as it was removed, but the pain was quickly replaced by a feeling of loss and emptiness. Luckily, she didn’t have to wait long before there was a squelching noise followed by the feeling of a lubed finger entering her ass.

The first finger that entered caused Veth to bite her lip, and the second pulled a whine from the back of her throat. Yasha’s fingers were large, and although Caleb had prepared her with the plug beforehand, the stretch was still noticeable. 

“Did you bounce on Caleb’s fingers before this?” Yasha asked, her voice low in Veth’s ear as she added a third finger. 

Veth nodded silently against Yasha’s shoulder as she tried to breathe and relax. If she had been asked to articulate the sensation of Yasha’s fingers fucking her, she would have only been able to respond with “a lot,” because it was the best descriptor. 

What could have been minutes or days passed of Yasha’s fingers pumping in her, before Yasha asked, “Do you think you’re ready to take me.”

Breath held, Veth nodded.

“I need a verbal response Veth.”

Desperate for a cock to fuck her, Veth obliged and took a few deep breaths and finally responded, “Yes.”

“Good girl.” 

With that, Yasha lifted her from her lap and set her on her hands and knees on the bed. 

As the tip of the dildo pressed into her hole, it took as much restraint as she had not to wince or tense up. It was so big and filled her more than she’d ever been filled before.

As Yasha picked up the pace, Veths head began to spin. The sensation that wracked her body was completely foregin, an amalgamation of pleasure and pain that overwhelmed her so entirely she couldn't think about anything but the intensity of feeling bearing down on her.

Yashas hand gripped the small of her back and wrapped around her hip, using the leverage to fuck into her harder. Veth shut her eyes and let go entirely, allowing her bubbling incoherent moans to exit her lips as she went boneless beneath Yasha.

Incoherent and overwhelmed, she buried her face in the sheets, her moans muffled through fabric. She balled up the sheets in her fists and held on for some anchor point to reality to keep her grounded. Distantly she recognized Yasha adding more lube, but it barely registered when Yasha slammed into her once more, sending her reeling once more. 

Tears pricked up in her eyes as she shook, her body being jolted by the force of Yasha's thrusts, and she buried her face further into the sheets. It was a fullness of which Veth had never experienced, almost addictive in its nature. Her whole body felt tingly and erogenous, every convulsion sending her head spinning further.

"Mngh," she choked out. Her legs spasmed a bit and she bit into the fabric to stop the onslaught of garbled incoherent moans spilling from her mouth.

"You're taking me so well," Yasha praised, her low voice distant.

She felt Yasha’s larger form curl over hers to get better leverage, allowing Yasha to fuck into her a little deeper. It almost felt like being draped in a heavy blanket, safe and warm. Yasha pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder blades and reached a hand down to stroke at her oversensitized clit. It only took a few strokes for Veth to come, hard, her entire body seizing and trembling as she let out a broken sob of pleasure and pain.

When she came down, her body and head felt light, and she felt floaty, like she wasn’t really present. Yasha continued pressing kisses to her back as she pulled out. It left her feeling empty, in more ways than one. It also left her exhausted, wrung out and boneless. The room was spinning and voices meshed and she just wanted to sleep.

“You did so well, liebling,” Caleb cooed.

Veth blinked blearily and sat up, only stumbling a bit.

“Do- do you want me to get you off?” Veth asked, though she doubted she could handle another round.

“Nein, I’ve gotten what I wanted out of this,” he responded, a little glint in his eye that made her blush. “You just rest now, okay?”

“Okay Caleb,” she responded easily. She would always do what he asked, no questions asked, and it didn’t hurt that she was exhausted to the bone as well. 

Silently, she curled up against a pillow and shut her eyes. She could still feel lube and cum running down her leg- her new leg, the one Caleb had crafted just for her- and the ache of being fucked so many times in between her legs. There was a good chance she’d have a hard time walking for the next couple days, but it would be worth it.

She felt dizzy and light and amazing, and she could add that to the list of things she had to thank Caleb for. 

And she would, in the morning. But for now, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
